Question Mark(A South Park OC Fanfic)
by bug1701
Summary: A boy who isn't afraid of dying because he can come back. A girl who isn't afraid of dying. Period. These two are best friends. Cause that's a good idea. Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, much to my dismay. Trigger Warning: Depression Suicide
1. Chapter 1

There weren't many tall places in the small town. Most buildings were only a floor or two high. There weren't cliffs and the mountains, well, you couldn't jump all the way down. The only tall place was the building the boys threw a dead pig off right before 'Margarine' came into town, but she didn't want this whole brouhaha about her death. At least not until after. She considered going to Denver, but that was a ways away. And then, she walked past an alley way. The buildings were tall and the place was quiet. The girl looked around to remember where to return, and trudged her way home.

She didn't really know why she was so depressed, good friends, family. Sure she missed California, but many of the inhabitants she was glad to have left. All she knew was she was going to do this.

She went home to her sister online who gave a quick wave and then turned back to whatever she was watching, her mother must have had to work late again. She walked into her room and stared at her homework.

'I'm gonna die, what's the point?' She tossed the papers to the other side of her bed and flopped on her pillow.

'This is how I'm spending my last few hours, really?' She thought to herself for a while before her sister knocked on her door.

"Annabell? I'm making dinner. Chicken sound ok?"

"Yeah." Annabell yelled back. Blinking at the wall. Then she got a sudden urge to run through the house into the kitchen.

"Can we have chicken and 'tatoes?" The younger girl asked, using her childish grammar. If she was going to die tonight, she wanted to have her favorite meal.

"Sure, can you do the mashed potatoes?"

"K."

The two sisters talked, even laughed, about what they did/saw that day. Annabell was contemplating on talking to her sister about her true thoughts when they heard the car pull up.

"Can you get that? The chicken's ready."

Annabell just nodded and opened the front door for their mom.

"Hey Annabell. Has Ella left for college yet?"

"No, she's in the kitchen."

"Can't get rid of me that fast mom."

"Oh. Are we making Annabell's favourite?"

"Yep. We had the ingredients and she wanted it. Annabell, can you set the table, I can serve."

"Ok."

When everyone was sitting at the table Ella asked "So… How's high school?"

"It's school."

"Yeah. High school's kind of pointless. You already have learned most the stuff you need, maybe there's a thing or two in 9th and 10th grade, but I agree with England. 11th and 12th grade should be like community college. It gets kind of meaningless by then."

"Well, I've got another year and a half before meaningless."

"I suppose." Ella took a bite of her chicken "Not to sound too much like a nosey aunt or whatever, but do you have a romantic relationship with anyone."

"Nope."

"What about the boy you liked in grade school, Kyle?"

"He's dating Stan."

"I should've guessed."

After more talk, Annabell finished her food

"I'm gonna go for a walk, to clear my head."

"Don't be out too late."

"Yeah, yeah." Annabell walked towards the door and down the path in a cool matter, than bolted for that alleyway.

It was windy up so high. Annabell looked at the sad alley below her.

"How long until someone finds me?" she thought aloud, inching another toe off.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, placed one foot in the air and tilted.

'This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong.' She thought, realizing she made a mistake too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe it wasn't so late. She felt a body ram into hers and she tumbled on the roof.

"What are you doing?" A deep voice asked her.

"I'm… Wait… you're Mysterion."

The cloaked figure turned around, his eyes got huge, but he calmed them.

"What are you doing?"

"Frankly, I don't know."

"Let's get you home." The hero hoisted her on his shoulders and ran across rooftops until they reached Annabell's home. Why did he smell so god damn familiar?

Before he left her he cupped her face in his hands. "Do you come back?"

"What?"

"I thought so, don't do that again." and he ran off into the night, leaving Annabell at her door and looking into the distance.

"Annabell?" The door opened revealing her older sister "You ok?"

Annabell started crying and plowed into her sister's arms. Blubbering about what truly happened that day.


	3. Chapter 3

'Another quiet night. I mean I don't want there to be robberies or murders or whatever, but three nights in a row, I've been standing on this building, and nothing. Who'd have thought that being a superhero could get boring.'

A dark cloaked figure stood on one of the highest buildings in south park. Making sure no one was causing anything.

'5 more minutes then I'm going hom...' The boy's thoughts were interrupted when he saw a silhouette of a person, probably a teenager, inching closer to the edge of a building about half a block away. The boy didn't even hesitate before running full speed. He didn't know the person (Well, he probably did know, it's a small town), but he had to save them. He kept running and leaped into them tossing both of their bodies halfway across the roof. That kinda hurt. But being a superhero, he had to check on the victim first

"What are you doing?" That came out more accusatory than he meant.

"I'm… Wait… you're Mysterion."

That voice. He snapped around, and saw the girl he had known for 6 years. He felt his eyes get wide, so he tried to hide them.

"What are you doing?" He had to know.

"Frankly, I don't know."

"Let's get you home." He hoisted the girl up and ran her home. On the way he couldn't help but think about how close he had lost her. This was the girl he met in 3rd grade. The girl he fell in love with in 6th, but didn't do anything because it was obvious she liked Kyle. The girl he was literally considering asking out tomorrow about an hour ago.

When he got to her house he cupped her face in his hands "Do you come back?"

"What?" Was her answer. He had told her about his dying… thing a few years back, she was weary, but she actually took his word for it.

"I thought so, don't do that again." And he ran off, because Mysterion doesn't cry.


	4. Chapter 4

The next year and a half were pretty normal.

Ella had gotten a house, job, and girlfriend in Denver, so she visited often.

Annabell threw all the razors in her mom's bathroom, afraid that one day they wouldn't scare her anymore.

Kenny dressed up as Mysterion and checked on Annabell a lot. Annabell got a crush on Mysterion. When one of her friends asked, she answered with "Who doesn't have a crush on him?" And everyone, but Coon and Friends, nodded in agreement.

Kyle and Stan were still together.

Cartman ditched a lot. He'd sometimes push into the activities everyone else was doing, but it wasn't the same. (Most people were actually quite happy about it, especially Kyle.)

Kenny had always felt like a third wheel with the super best friends, and it wasn't much different, except they held hands all the goddamn time and it made Kenny jealous. Not of either of them, but of both of them. He wanted what they had.

He never had asked Annabell out though, because of that day, because he didn't want to pressure her with having a relationship, but he started hanging out with her more, since he kind of parted himself from Stan and Kyle so they could do their datey thing. She had become his best friend.

After about a year, Stan and Kyle mentioned they missed Kenny and he said he join back if Annabell could join too. No one hesitated. They like Annabell. They still split up in their respectable pairs a lot though.

It didn't take long for Stan and Kyle to pick up Kenny's crush. They'd always tease him about it, and then tell him to go for it, since she liked Mysterion, and he'd shrug them off, because he had to keep his identity a secret.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're going back to Cali again?" Kenny walked into a bunch of suitcases.

"Dude, I do this every summer. I have to see my dad every once in a while."

"Yeah, yeah. When you coming back?"

"Middle of August. Like every summer."

"You wanna go camping when you come back?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. We'll still have a little bit of summer left."

"So you want to do one of the most cliche summer vacation things?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Let's do it."

"Awesome."

Annabell zipped up her last suitcase "There done."

Ella ran into the living room. "Mom's about a minute away. Say goodbyes fast."

"Ok." And Ella ran back up to her room to heave her stuff downstairs.

"That's why I packed down here."

"If I help, can I stay?" Kenny yelled upstairs.

"Fine." Ella was muffled by the exertion of holding 2 suitcases, a backpack, and her violin-case.

Kenny rolled his eyes and jogged upstairs to grab the bigger suitcase and ran back downstairs.

After everything was packed away, Annabell dove into Kenny's arms. "Ugh. I'll miss you."

"Like every summer?"

"Like every summer." And Annabell let go and hopped into the car. Taking the backseat so she could turn around and wave at Kenny like she was a 5 year old.

Kenny stayed put and waved until the car turned a corner, and went home.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey dad." The sisters said in unison.

"Hey girls." He said while hugging them.

"ANNABELL!" A squeal greeted the family from their dad's porch, when Annabell stepped out of her father's car.

"SAM!" Annabell ran into the arms of one of the only girls she had actually missed.

"You girls can hang out. But be back for dinner." Annabell's dad told the friends.

"K." They said in unison. And ran in a general direction of the mall.

"Looks like I got you out of packing."  
"Aw. Now I feel bad."

"Eh, you never bring a lot. My guess is they'll just bring your stuff to your room, and you'll unpack later."  
"Probably." She shrugged her shoulders. "What did I miss?"

"Not much." Sam said. "Wait you missed…"

"Heey Sammie." A group of girls walked up to the girls. "Who's this?" She looked up and down at Annabell and smiled.

"This is the girl I was telling you about."  
"She doesn't look like a redneck."

"Um… what?"

"Sammie here said you were from some redneck city."  
"Really? Sam said that?" Annabell said, in disbelief.

"Not word for word."

"I said you lived in South Park, Colorado."

"Ah, yes. Anyway, Sammie, you going to the summer party Friday."

"I might. I have college classes the day after, hopefully I'll be done with any homework."

"Ugh. Why do you waste your summer with classes?"

"Just do."

"You should come too, redneck."

"Wha…"

"Wear something…" The girl looked up and down Annabell again and pursed her lips "Nice." And left with her groupies.

"That's Kristen. She moved from New York last Fall, like the week after you left."

"Are you two friends?"

"Not totally. I was her tutor for finals, but she kind of a bitch."

"Why DO you have classes?"  
"To get them done with. Also, it doesn't start Saturday, no college class over the weekend, and the semester doesn't start for another 2 weeks, and no homework yet, since no class."

"I love you so fucking much."

Sam smiled "I know. Let's go get lunch, I'm starved."


	7. Chapter 7

The two girls sat eating burgers and talking like they haven't seen each other in 10 months, because they haven't seen each other in 10 months.

"So who were those two dimbos hanging off Kristen's every word?"

"Jill and Claire."  
Annabell almost choked to death. "Shy Jill and Goth Claire, were… were… typical disney bitch's henchmen."

"Yep."

"Shit."

"I'm gonna hit the restroom, be right back."

"Ok." And Sam left Annabell with her thoughts, or so she thought.

"Heey Redneck."

"Annabell." She looked up "Where's your lackies?"

"Ordering for me. Where's Sammie?"

"Bathroom."

"Oh. And hey, don't be fooled."  
"Huh?"  
"Sammie told me a couple months ago that she liked you fine, but since she didn't get to see you much, she got a new best friend."

"That's fine. I did too."

"You did. Who is she?"

"You don't know them, they live in Colorado."

"Uh-huh. Later." And Kristen walked towards the bathroom.

Annabell shrugged and continued eating. And that's when she heard the shriek.

"ANNABELL!" Sam stomped out of the bathroom and grabbed Annabell's sleeve.

"Sam, my burger."

"What do you mean you don't care about me and want to go back home right away?"  
"I never said that."

"Kristen said you told her…"

"I told her that I got another best friend back home, because she told me you got one here."

"You what?"

"Got a best friend back home."

"I didn't. You only have one best friend. That's what best is for."

"Look, I'm sorry, but he helped me put down the razors and ropes whenever I picked them up."

"You're suicidal? Since when."

"It was about a year and a half ago, right when the year began, and the 2nd semester started. I almost threw myself off a building."

"Why did you never tell me?"

"Because we never talk unless it's summer or like a month after I go back home."  
"Stop saying there is your home."  
"But it is Sam. You know how angry I got at most of the people here. I legitimately like almost everyone in that goddamn town."

"Well, if they're so perfect, why don't we just stop being friends?"  
"I never said that you were one of the people I was angry at."

"That's nice. But I'm angry at you."  
"Sam…"

"No, Annabell. I didn't talk to a lot of people in fear I would accidently get another best friend. But obviously, you didn't feel the same." Sam turned away to go home.

"Sa…"

Sam turned back and ripped her sleeves up. "And don't for a second think you're the only suicidal person here. I just didn't have anyone to help me put the razors down." And Sam turned away to run, but almost ran into Jill. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Oh no it's fine." Kristen answered for Jill "You're suicidal? Oh baby, come here." Kristen held her arms out, while Jill and Claire grabbed for her things, so they wouldn't fall. Sam ran into her arms. "Come on Sammie. Let's go to my place. And leave the redneck."

"K."

And Annabell ran home before she could see anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Annabell ran up to her room and started crying. Noticing Ella explaining to their dad that she just needs some time to herself, and didn't notice anything else for about an hour.

She fucked up. Big time. Didn't mean she didn't want to be Ken's best friend anymore, but she should have known better than to tell Kristen. She needed to have that conversation with Sam when they were both a lot less hot headed.

40 minutes into her crying session, she had a clearer head, so she grabbed her laptop out of her backpack, and tried not to get it wet while typing in her blurry password. She went to her iTunes and pressed shuffle, and Sam favourite song started playing, so she started crying all over again.

When she finally ran out of tears she ran into her bathroom and noticed that she actually had razors in there. She hadn't dumped them in a less convenient place yet, and right now, she was glad she hadn't.

She grabbed a new one out of the carton and hopped back on her bed. She took a deep breath, placed the blade on her arm, and…


	9. Chapter 9

Before she broke skin, her computer beeped.

K&amp;M has asked to video chat.

Annabell threw her razor across the room and accepted.

"Hey Annabell. Sorry, I was gonna call earlier but then I got caught up in a stupid things the guys were doing and…"

"No, it's fine."

"Have you been crying?"

"Uh… yeah, sad fanfic. Favourite character is dead and main character of the fic is dealing with losing his crush."

"Oh. So, you're ok."  
"Me. Yeah. As ok as angsty fanfiction will let me."

The two best friends talked for hours, until.

"Look, Annabell. It's great talking to you, but it's almost midnight."

"It's only 11."

Kenny lifted his eyebrows.

"Right time zones. But it's summer, midnight is early."

"Karen."

"Right. Night Ken."

"You want to talk again tomorrow."

"Yeah. What time?"

"Uh, 9pm here, 8pm there?"  
"Deal. Night."

"Night."

K&amp;M is offline.

Annabell logged off and smiled. She picked up her razor, washed her face, grabbed the rest of the razors, walked across the hallway to her sister's room, and knocked on the door.

"There you are."

"I don't want these so close to me."  
Ella looked down and cracked a sad smile. "Why are they open?"

"Kenny video called me just in time."

"God save the princess."

Annabell smiled.

Ella grabbed the razors and placed them in her bathroom. "Welp, my legs'll be silky smooth. You want dinner?"

"Yes please. What are we having?"

"Chicken and 'tatoes. Let me heat them up."


	10. Chapter 10

For 6 weeks, Annabell dealt with the prick of a bitch, Kristen, and, sadly, her three lackies, every day. But it was ok, because she was chatting with her best friend every night at the same time.

Every once in a while she'd accept with red eyes, and every time she'd lie with the fanfic thing, which he'd always respond with stop reading such sad material, and she respond with a no, because they were well written. She never mentioned anything to him about Sam or Kristen or how if he didn't call her every night, she'd probably be dead.

And then, one night, she lost every acting skill.

K&amp;M has asked to video chat

"Hey Ken."

"Hey An… You ok?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Fanfic again?"  
"Sure."

"Right."

The two of them talked for a while, but every attempt he did to cheer her up, didn't work. She was obviously sad. She just couldn't pretend anymore.

"I've gotta go. You get some sleep, ok Annabell."

"K."

"Night."  
"Night."

You Have stopped calling K&amp;M

Annabell felt bad. She obviously worried him, but she was too tired to feel guilty.

"Two more weeks. Two more weeks. Two more weeks." She kept on saying until she fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Annabell was taking the same old bitching from Kristen as she has been for everyday. Of course, since they were in public, it just looked they were talking. Soon, Annabell would have wished it was much more truthful. Because someone showed out of nowhere.

"Annabell?"

Annabell whipped her head.

"Mysterion? How'd you find me?"

"I checked on you the other day and you weren't there, I asked around and that Karen girl told me where you were." He lied.

"Who's this?" Kristen wasn't gonna be ignored.

"Oh, um… This is a Mysterion. He's a…" Annabell knew she was about to sound stupid. "Superhero. From South Park."

"Really?" Kristen was in disbelief, but intrigued. She walked over, and stuck her hand out "Kristen."

"Hello." Superheros don't shake hands, so Kristen just sort of played it off by lifting her hand to her hair and… twisting it?

"Of fucking course." Annabell said under her breath.

Since Kenny didn't realize they were nemeses, he figured this really attractive friend of Annabell's was flirting with him, and Annabell liked her, so she must be good. So he started flirting back.

Breaking.

Annabell's.

Heart.

"It's almost dinnertime, I'm going to head home. Nice seeing you Mysterion. I'm going back home in about two weeks, so yeah." She rushed through her words, turned on her heel, and quickly walked home.


	12. Chapter 12

Annabell lay on her bed. She didn't eat much of her dinner, and she just wanted to talk to Kenny about Mysterion. Maybe even telling him the truth of the summer.

He never called.

She waited an hour and called him.

K&amp;M is offline. Leave a message?

Hey Ken.

Are you ok?

Did you die today?

You'll come back tomorrow.

At least, that's what you tell me.

I need to tell you something.

And Annabell logged off

First her crush.

Now her best friend.

She cried herself to sleep.

If you ask me, Kenny should have told her about his secret identity years ago.


	13. Chapter 13

When Annabell woke up the next day, she logged right back on. It was about noon there, and he usually got up not too late, even during summer.

Nothing.

Annabelle texted his phone.

Ken can we please talk?

And she waited an hour, and nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

She threw her phone across the room and ran past her sister, her father, and out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

There were many tall places in the busy town. Most buildings were tons of stories high. She didn't want this whole brouhaha about her death. At least not until after. She considered going to San Francisco, but that was a ways away. And then, she found it. She walked past an alley way. Right across the way from Kristen's salon shop.

She knew exactly why she was doing this. She had no connection to any friends. She wouldn't ever miss California, because she'd be glad to leave all the inhabitants (save her family). She was totally doing this.

It wasn't as windy in the summer California sun. Annabell looked at the sad alley below her.

"How long until Kristen finds me?" she thought aloud, inching another toe off.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, placed one foot in the air and tilted.

'This is right. This is right. This is right.' She thought, realizing this was no mistake.


	15. Chapter 15

"You have to go?" Kristen complained.

'Man this chick is whiney.' "Uh… yeah. I have my own town to take care of."

"You know, you could move here."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why n…"

"KRISTEN!" Jill ran up to her with Claire right behind. Leaving Kristen to wonder where Sammie was.

"What?"

Mysterion got up to go back home. It was a while away. Might as well start now.

"We've gone too far this time."

"What are you talking about?"

Claire rammed Kristen against a nearby tree. "That sweet girl Annabell is in the hospital because she threw herself off a building."

"WHAT?!" Kenny forgot to mask his voice. He turned around and looked at Jill.

"Yeah. There was a guy, about 10 years older than us. He was visiting his mom to clean his laundry, and she landed in the back of his pick up truck. She was lucky he didn't own a laundry basket."

"Where's the hospital?"

"About 2 miles that way." Jill pointed. Kenny sprinted in that direction. In his panic, he didn't notice the suv coming towards him.

"Fuck." And everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

Kenny woke up in his orange get up, in his bed back home.

He sprinted out of the house and towards the airport. It was a long ride, but then he got there.

He had to ask a lot of people for directions, and he walked for hours, but he finally made it. He saw Ella come out of the hospital.

"Ella!"

"Kenny? What are you…"

"I called Annabell, and she didn't answer, so I came here, found some girls who were her friends and they told me everything." He bended the truth.

"Friends?"

"Uh… yeah. I think they were Kristen, Jill, and Claire."

"You mean the prick of a bitch and her lackies. Yeah, not her friends. They're probably the main reason she did this." Ella burst into tears.

"Can I go see her?"

"You think I'd be out here if you could see her. You missed visiting hours by about 5 minutes."

"Oh." Prick of a bitch? So it wasn't her friend. He flirted with her enemy in the persona she was in love with. Oh god, it was partly his fault.

"If you want you can spend the night at our place, and go see her tomorrow."

"Ok." Kenny helped Ella up and they started walking home.

On the way home, they passed by a teenage girl who was a wreck.

"Ella. Oh god, Kristen's been keeping it from me. Is she ok?"

"She's still knocked out."

"Coma?"  
"No. She moves and tosses and turns just like the rest of us, she just doesn't wake up every once in a while."

"Oh god, it's my fault. I was hanging out with Kristen to get at her for getting a best friend back at South Park and… Who's this?"

"Her best friend from South Park."

"And nobody told you, huh? You just knew from your own instincts. She was right to choose you over me."

"Look, Samantha. Visiting hours are over, but they start at 10 tomorrow morning. Go home. You can see her tomorrow."

"Do I even deserve to?" Sam turned around and almost started running, but Kenny grabbed her arm.

"Look. Don't do anything rash. At least not until we're certain. There's enough dying people for now." Kenny gripped tighter "Ok."

Sam nodded.

"Good." he let go. "Now go home and sleep."

Sam nodded again and ran home.

"You're a good kid Ken."  
"Thanks."


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning at 10, Ella and Kenny were the first people in. They both walked in.

Annabell was still asleep, curled in a ball around one of her pillows. Nothing new. At least for Ella.

Kenny must've figured the clothes had kept her unscratched, but she had marks all over her body. He walked over to her bed and started sobbing. Ella left to get breakfast, but mostly to leave him alone with her.

Throughout the day, many people visited, cried, and left. But Kenny didn't let go of her hand the whole time.

At about 3, the visits died down and Kenny hopped up, and lay beside her. Protecting her from any evils.

The nurse walked by, but turned a blind eye.

So did Ella.

Kenny kissed Annabell's forehead and fell asleep. He really didn't sleep the night before.


	18. Chapter 18

When Annabell woke up under 2 hours later, her first thought was why her breathing was being restricted, second, why was there a smell of medicine and latex gloves, third, what the hell was in her arm, and fourth, why was she alive?

"Luck".

IV tube.

Hospital.

Kenny.

Kenny?

"Ken?" His eyes snapped open.

"Oh thank god." And he squeezed her to him.

"Ken careful." She winced.

"Right sorry." He let her go and slid off the bed onto the chair next to it. If he knew anything, he knew physical pain.

Ella came in and ran up to the bed.

"Oh thank god you're awake." And she took the chair on the opposite of Kenny, held her baby sister's hand, and bawled.

The crying brought attention to the doctors, and when they saw the patient awake, they were first relieved, and then sad that they had to kick out this crying girl.

And then one of the nurse's noticed it was 5.

"Sorry, you two. Visiting hours are over. We have to take tests and you guys can come back tomorrow. If all goes well, she'll be able to go home with you tomorrow morning."

Ella nodded, and tried to muffle her sobs. Kenny placed an arm on her back and rubbed it. Having comforting someone else the only thing keeping him from doing the same.


	19. Chapter 19

The tests were annoying. Luckily Annabell wasn't tired. Apparently she slept for a few days. All the doctors and nurses looked serious and concentrated. Except one. A female nurse who seemed like her job was to be the pleasant one to soothe the patient. Annabell watched her throughout all the tests. Her sweet smile calmed her. It was a lot like Ella's girlfriend's smile.

After all the tests the nurse stayed behind and petted her hair cooing things about how they were finally done and they just needed to check the tests, and she could go home soon. And that's when Annabell said the first thing since Kenny had accidentally squeezed her too hard.

"Is your name Kelly?"

"No, it's Jessica. Why?"

"You remind me of my older sister's girlfriend."

"I do?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

"For what?"  
"You were the calmest one to look at."

"Oh, thank you hon."

"Nurse, the kid in room 213 needs you."

"Oh. Alright doctor."

"It's fine. Looks like I'm not the only one that thinks you're soothing."  
"Thank you." And Jessica got up to take care of the kid.

Annabell somehow fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

When she woke up, she saw Nurse Jessica beaming down on her.

"Your father, sister, and friend are here to take you home."

Annabell nodded, and accepted her help, mostly because she liked the help instead of really needed the help. She changed back into her own clothes. And went downstairs.

When she saw them, she ran straight into Kenny's arms.

"I saw the message you left on the video chat and I'm so sorry, I should have…"

"It's fine Ken."

"Anyway, we should go to the airport. Kenny should probably go home."

"Just another week and a half. Will you be ok?"

"I think so."

When they got to the airport, Annabell hugged him again.

"Don't die on the plane."  
"I'll wake up in the morning."

"Well, make sure no one else dies."

"You're one to talk."

"Shut it."

"Ok ok. Bye Annabell.

"Later."


	21. Chapter 21

The week and a half wasn't too climatic. Lily and Claire left their roles as Kristen's lackies and went back to being shy and a goth. Claire had asked Lily out, so… that happened.

Kristen's parents took her back to New York. YAY!

Sam and Annabell became friends again, but not as close. Their friendship wasn't totally ruined, but it wasn't totally perfect. They couldn't just talk for hours, and they didn't text each other when they got home, which they did that before this summer.

Annabell was pretty glad to go home.

So was Ella.

When the plane landed, instead of their mom like usual. It was Ella's girlfriend, who Ella was more than ecstatic to see, and Kenny.

"Ken!" Annabell plowed into his arms.

"So camping trip?"

"Yes." And the two of them walked in the directions of the woods.


	22. Chapter 22

"God it's cold."  
"It's really not."

"Compare this to the couple of days you were in Cali."

"Ok, yeah. It is pretty cold."  
"Thank you."

Last time Annabell had almost killed herself, Kenny wanted to give her space. This time, he realized he could lose her.

"You wanna go out?"  
"Huh?"

"Do you want to date? Be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Annabell was speechless.

"You don't have to. I just need to tell you that I've been in love with you since 6th grade."

"Yeah."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I don't have much of a chance with Mysterion anyway."

"Actually…"  
"Wha… You're Mysterion, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Thanks for telling me asshat." She whacked him with a pillow.

They have had a million pillowfights before, but none of them has ever before ended in a kiss


	23. Epilouge

No one at school were all that surprised that the two of them walked in holding hands. Most people were more surprised that Cartman actually came to the first day of school. Until they realized he was mostly there to brag that he had lost 10 pounds over the summer. (It wasn't really noticeable, but whatever.)

Annabell sighed.

"Annabell, what's up?"  
"Time for pointless."


End file.
